


Angel Dust

by angesouffrant



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Domestic Violence, Drug Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angesouffrant/pseuds/angesouffrant
Summary: Жизнь Келлина не может быть хуже: семья, школа и его собственные привычки его подводят. Однажды он связывается с очень плохими людьми, грозящими разрушить все, что у него есть, если он не сделает верный шаг к свободе. Справиться со всем этим в одиночку – слишком сложно. Кто сможет развернуть его жизнь вспять и исправить все ошибки? Новый учитель по естественным наукам в школе? Нет… Хотя, что ему мешает попробовать?
Relationships: Kellic - Relationship, Vic Fuentes/Kellin Quinn
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Келлин улыбался. Он посмотрел на себя в зеркало уродливой ванной комнаты Джима, запачканное краской, которую никто не удосужился почистить еще с самого ремонта. Он был доволен собой. Черные узкие джинсы обтягивали тело достаточно, чтобы тем, кому было дело пялиться, становилось любопытно, действительно ли очертания его тела такие ровные? Майка, которая висела свободно на бледной груди, не скрывала свежей татуировки чуть ниже ключиц. Красная фланелевая рубашка прикрывала плечи, а на них нежными черными локонами ложились едва завивающиеся волосы. Может, все дело было именно в них. Говорят, это правда, что алкоголь и наркотики, выветриваясь из организма, дольше всего задерживаются на волосах. Если пропустить через его черные волны пальцы, может, через поры получится впитать дозу фенциклидина или прозака. Келлин принимал много. Иначе бы он не был собой. Иначе бы и его черты не были такими ровными, глаза такими большими, как вода, – все те семьдесят процентов, что в нем оставались, хранились именно там, вокруг вечно расширенных зрачков. Все это было благодаря наркотикам. Благодаря Джиму.  
– Келлс, – позвал знакомый голос.  
Келлин развернулся и распахнул дверь ванной.  
– Извини…  
Джим мигнул глазом и подозвал парня к себе.  
– Не мог насмотреться на себя?  
Келлин хихикнул.  
– Как эгоистично! Лишать меня этого удовольствия. – Джим потянул Келлина за руку к себе, и тот повиновался. – У нас и так слишком мало времени. Я не хочу оставлять тебя ни с чем, ты же знаешь.  
– Как тебе угодно.  
Джим сидел на стуле у окна, закрытого занавесками напрочь. Свет еле пробивался, окрашивая бедно убранное помещение в кровавый цвет, которым отливали коричневые обои, еле державшиеся на клею. Келлин наклонился вперед, но тяжелая рука мужчины придавила его плечо и потянула вниз. Он жестко приземлился на пол. Джим пялился на него, он видел то же, что видело зеркало, только на этом его воображение не останавливалось. У этого мальчика был огромный потенциал, нераскрытый. Он терял свое время, хотя мог бы зарабатывать такие огромные деньги с этим лицом и телом. Джим часто представлял сколько всего можно было бы сделать с этими данными. Он возбуждался от одной мысли – иногда о Келлине, иногда о деньгах.  
Он выглядел мерзко со стороны, но Келлину было все равно, ведь это было мелочью по сравнению с тем, что его ждало снаружи. Ему нужно было получить награду прежде, чем что-то по-настоящему отвратительное нарушило бы ход его жизни. Он знал, что за время, выделенное ему, он сможет только отсосать Джиму, поэтому он не стал глупить. Он положил руку на джинсовую ткань между ног мужчины, и начал легко массажировать уже проявившийся стояк.  
– Нет, – остановил его Джим, – я хочу, чтобы ты снял эту майку.  
Келлин ехидно улыбнулся. Это была микстура опьяняющего ощущения от того, что кто-то хотел его, наблюдал за ним, и еще глумление над похотливым противным мужиком, который чувствовал над ним свою жалкую, на самом деле, привилегию. А, может, просто привычка. Когда занимаешься сексом за прибыль, нужно притворяться радостным, чтобы заплатили больше. Если заставишь человека поверить, что он хорош, он почувствует себя намного лучше, чем если ты просто дашь ему в сухую себя выебать. И у Келлина это отменно получалось. Он стянул с себя рубашку и майку, довольно быстро, но с некоторой леностью, отчего одежда будто соскользнула сама. Он бросил ее на пол рядом с собой и немного попозировал для Джима, который явно упивался зрелищем. Мужчина нетерпеливо расстегнул ширинку и вытащил член, начиная дрочить. Келлин притворялся, будто его впечатлял размер, и продолжал мило улыбаться.  
– Иди сюда, – наконец сказал Джим.  
Келлин придвинулся к нему максимально близко и заранее раскрыл рот. Глаза направлены в глаза, он дышал ровно, готовясь к тому, что его сейчас схватят за горло и насадят на струящуюся соком эрекцию. Джим медленно водил рукой взад-вперед, очень близко к лицу парня. Он остановился на кончике языка и ждал. Келлин ласково лизнул головку, сначала раз, а потом еще и еще, наконец демонстрируя свою обычную технику. Это был далеко не его первый раз. Джим откинулся на стуле и наблюдал за тем, как умело Келлин доводил его до оргазма. Внутри пробегали разряды тока. Парень сжимал его член у основания и массировал языком сверху, закрыв глаза. Словно он упивался, и ему нравилось. Джим думал, что ему нравится. Иногда Келлин отрывался от его члена, чтобы сделать пару жадных глотков воздуха. Его глаза немного слезились, а на переносице проявлялся сексуальный румянец, со временем растекающийся и на бледные щеки. По губам текли слюни, которые он не успевал подтирать рукой. Волосы небрежно падали на лицо и комкались от влаги. Джим буквально представлял, как отлично этот образ отразился бы на его камере, но они уже говорили с Келлином об этом. Он не хотел, чтобы эти кадры оставались на пленке. Может, он был и прав, аутентичность такой красоты не стоит распространять в медийном пространстве. Он был настоящим и принадлежащим моменту, который Джим в любой момент мог воскресить, просто позвав его к себе.  
– Давай, Келлс, я уже близко, – Джим сжал челюсти.  
Келлин продолжал ласкать его головку языком. Он поднял глаза и улыбнулся.  
Джим несколько раз напряг мышцы, прежде чем кончил. Сперма вылилась в рот Келлина, который быстро ее сглотнул и вытер уголки губ внешней частью ладони. Джим взял свой еще напряженный член в руку и встал с места. Он направился в ванную, провожаемый взглядом Келлина.  
Парень быстро пришел в себя. Привкус во рту был отвратительный. Он поднялся с пола. Ноги болели, слишком много времени проведя в неудобном положении, хотя, это было не важно. Он весь немного взмок. Над комодом напротив кровати было еще одно зеркало, возле которого он поправил свою внешность и надел одежду обратно. Ему бы стоило умыться.  
– Ты сегодня был хорош… – крикнул Джим из ванной. Он уже вытирал руки.  
Келлин усмехнулся. Он встал на месте в ожидании. Наконец, Джим снова был здесь. Снова близко. От него пахло каким-то прожжённым запахом, слишком резким одеколоном, в котором спирта явно было больше, чем ароматизаторов. Келлин не пах, пожалуй, ничем. Он был как стекло: прозрачный и стерильный.  
– Можно воды? – попросил он.  
– Боюсь, у меня здесь нет. Только это… – Джим вытащил из кармана фляжку.  
Келлин взял ее, открыл и попытался определить напиток по запаху.  
– Что это?  
– Виски, – Джим улыбнулся.  
Келлин кивнул и сделал пару небольших глотков, которые обожгли ему горло. Возможно, так было даже лучше. Вкус Джима сразу же скрасился немой горечью. Мужчина наблюдал за тем, как он отпивал из фляжки, затем забрал ее снова.  
– Ну как?  
Келлин не говорил много. Он снова улыбнулся.  
– Отлично. Я рад, что тебе понравилось, – он прикусил губу.  
– Черт возьми, Келлс… Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я оставил тебя здесь на второй раунд.  
– А ты явно хочешь, – сказал Келлин, прежде чем зайти в ванную.  
Он прополоскал рот и умылся. Взгляд стал менее слезливым, по крайней мере. И он чувствовал себя менее грязно. Джим стоял в дверном проеме, приготовив пакетик, который держал в руках. Келлин встал напротив, кусая нижнюю губу.  
– Ты заслужил, – сказал Джим, передавая дозу.  
У Келлина в руках оказались несколько пакетиков с аддеролом и кокаином.  
– Это не все, – Джим вытащил из кармана двести баксов.  
– Серьезно? – Келлин высвободил купюры из рук Джима двумя пальцами. Он посмотрел на деньги, и его глаза блеснули.  
– Если только пообещаешь, что мы скоро встретимся снова, – Джим попытался полапать тело парня, но Келлин игриво увернулся. – Ах ты…  
– Я вернусь, как только смогу, – он пожал плечами.  
– Мне нужно почаще тебя баловать, малыш? Или на тебя так действует мой член? – он ухмыльнулся.  
– Не знаю… – задумчиво ответил парень, закатывая глаза.  
– Я могу рассчитывать на сегодняшний вечер?  
Келлин думал, что у Джима отвратительно получалось флиртовать.  
– Я позвоню тебе, папочка, – ответил он. – Может, я использую это все уже сегодня… – он потряс пакетиками в воздухе.  
– Тяжелый день?  
Парень кивнул.  
– Я люблю, когда ты на наркотиках, в любом случае… – Джим сжал его плечо в ладони. – Ты так жадно прыгаешь на мне…  
Келлин не стал сопротивляться. Ему нельзя было нарываться на проблемы. Джим, может, и выглядел иногда жалко, но он явно не был таким простым, каким казался. Тем более, из всех людей, Келлин был последним, кто мог вести себя сейчас заносчиво. Он знал, что играет. Без этой дозы он бы уже давно бился в коликах в каком-нибудь гетто переулке, где его так же мог отжарить какой-нибудь больной коп или просто бездомный. Ему некуда было бежать. Все-таки, он был просто тряпкой, которой Джим вытирал с себя сперму, текущую из его похотливого мерзкого тела, как моча.  
– Ты прав. Я тоже люблю быть на наркотиках, – прошептал Келлин, приблизившись к лицу Джима настолько, что еле-еле касался своими губами его губ. Его дыхание нарочно дрожало. Он провел ладонью по промежности мужчины, сначала нежно, но потом немного смелее, нащупывая очертания члена. Затем он открыл рот и наклонил голову. Джим, недолго думая, засунул язык ему в глотку и страстно поцеловал его холодные губы.  
– Я так и думал, – сказал он.  
Джим высунул из кармана два белых колесика. Он сжал челюсть Келлина мясистыми пальцами, заставляя его открыть рот.  
– Давай, ты сглотнешь это ради меня, – прошептал он ему на ухо, будто в отместку за то, что Келлин позволил себе его облапать. Келлин отрицательно затряс головой. Было еще утро. Он не хотел закидываться утром. Его глаза снова заслезились. – Давай, малыш…  
Келлин бессильно разжал губы, чувствуя, как Джим заталкивает в него таблетки. Он поцарапал щеку, стискивая зубы. Оболочка препарата стерлась о влажный язык и начала с навязчивой горечью растворяться. Келлин закашлялся. Слюни снова начали отделяться и пачкать Джиму руки.  
– Сглатывай, – настаивал мужчина.  
Келлин с силой глотал слюни, пытаясь спрятать таблетки под язык. Джим не отпускал его до тех пор, пока он не начал стонать. В эту минуту он ослабил хватку, напоследок хорошенько стиснув щеки Келлина, и оставляя на них красные следы. Келлин резко отпрянул в сторону. Его всего трясло. Что это были за таблетки? Сколько их? Он даже не успел понять. Его могли и отравить подобным образом. Это было жутко. Просто жутко.  
Парень посмотрел на Джима с болью в глазах. Гипервентиляция легких заставляла его дышать быстро, ритм сбился. Все его внутренности жгло от страха. Джиму нравилось это зрелище. Келлин выглядел таким маленьким и жалким, напичканным дурью мальчишкой. Он схватился рукой за край комода и пытался прийти в себя, весь сотрясаясь, как напуганный щенок.  
– Открой-ка ротик, Келлс, и покажи, что у тебя там.  
Келлин настороженно посмотрел на обидчика. Он напрягся всем телом. Если Джим узнает, что он врет, ему крышка. Он засунет в него десять таких таблеток и затащит под душ. Он мог представить, как Джим наклонит его голову горизонтально и будет топить, зажав нос руками, пока Келлин не сглотнет все. Все и сразу, так, чтобы его горло все протерлось до крови. Он ощущал кровь заранее, вдавливая язык в зубы, чтобы таблетки не вывалились наружу, и медленно открывая рот, заставляя Джима довольно улыбнуться.  
– Ну, вот видишь, – сказал он, – ведь можешь, когда хочешь…  
Келлин бросил на него озлобленный взгляд.  
– Не смею задерживать, – усмехнулся Джим. – Ты, вроде, спешил куда-то.  
Келлин ринулся к двери. Щелкнув ключом, он вышел, не оборачиваясь назад, и через секунду дверь за ним захлопнулась. Сию же секунду он побежал вниз по лестнице из этого отвратительного места. Эта противная, темная съёмная квартира в мотеле. У Джима была куча бабла, но он ненавидел светиться, и обожал всякую грязь. Любил дешевизну, поэтому и встречался с ним. Келлин был дешевкой, он почти бесплатно готов был на все, что Джим горазд был с ним сделать. Может, потому что ему нечего уже было терять. Чертов мир потерял весь вкус. Осталась только эта грязь и серость. Отбежав достаточно далеко от квартиры, он тут же сунул пальцы под язык, высвобождая белые пилюли. Аддерол. Собственно, можно было догадаться и раньше, ведь он тысячу раз разжевывал и глотал его всухую. Просто это всегда происходило слишком быстро, и когда он уже заранее был под чем-то. В этот раз он просто весь пропитался этим адски-горьким медикаментозным привкусом. Келлин сунул таблетки в карман джинсов, где хранились и другие его запасы, и пошел вперед. Шлюхи возле дороги выглядели счастливее его. Хотя, может, у них был повод. Ему нужно было добраться до школы. Он надеялся, что сегодняшний день будет удачнее предыдущих, но нет, он зря только напрягал воображение и оттягивал время. С начала года он уже пропустил пару недель, так что пропустить еще больше было, к сожалению, невозможно, иначе бы его попросту исключили. Казалось бы, почему бы и нет? Но он боялся о будущем немного. В детстве он иногда думал, что не доживет до возраста, в котором был теперь, что убьет себя, если его не убьет кто-то другой, ведь весь мир постоянно был против него. Но он выжил. Он вполне гордился этим и знал, что, если он будет двигаться сам по себе, забыв о других, он сможет чего-то добиться. По крайней мере, эму нравилось в это верить. Да и куда бы он сейчас делся без школы? Куда бы пошел? Ведь не сидеть же ему дома. О, нет. Это худшая опция из всех возможных. Но и заниматься чем-то умным он не был горазд. Благо, от этого мотеля до школы было не так далеко. Ему не нравилось переваривать эти депрессивные мысли, и, к тому же, он практически опаздывал.  
Наконец, впереди показалось серое здание, больше похожее на тюрьму, чем на что-либо другое, и он расслабился. На улице было мрачно. Свет кое-как просачивался через облака, полностью затянувшие небо, края которого не было видно нигде, словно оно сливалось с землей. Возможно, Келлин умер и не знал об этом. Поэтому все было таким однообразным, а возраст стал иллюзией. Да, в одну из тех самых детских попыток резануть себе вены в ванной он преуспел больше других, и потонул в кровавой луже, а его мама даже и не заметила, пока не почувствовала отвратительный смердящий запах со второго этажа. Он был уверен, что она не принимала душ достаточно часто, чтобы заметить раньше.  
Келлин застегнул рубашку на все пуговицы, чтобы никого не провоцировать, и спрятал лицо за волосами, наклоняя голову вниз. Он вошел в школу, коридоры которой были еще темнее неба снаружи. Чертова знакомая атмосфера наполняла это проклятое здание. Ну, ничего, это был его последний год. Скоро все обещало закончиться.


	2. Chapter 2

– Ну же! – Раздраженно прошептал Келлин. – Давай, давай, давай… Открывайся!  
Он стоял напротив своего серого задрипанного шкафчика, ожидая, когда откроется страничка с онлайн расписанием в телефоне. Интернет еле как грузил. Келлин уже взгромоздил свою сумку на плечо и хлопнул дверцей, когда, наконец, результат запроса проявился. Алгебра. Что ж, не так уж и страшно. Это обязательный предмет, но ему хватило ума поторопиться и зарегистрироваться на самом легком уровне. Должно быть, уроки проходили на кафедре математики на четвертом этаже. В расписании был указан номер кабинета, – сорок третий. Иногда он представлял, что это не школа, а психбольница, а кабинеты учителей, на самом деле, врачебные. Ну, это казалось ему более правдоподобным. Иронично.  
Келлин быстро направился к лестнице, стараясь не смотреть ни на кого. У него не было здесь друзей в любом случае. Об этом давно позаботились ребята, которые любили его побивать на переменках, да и он сам, возможно, в вечных попытках пропустить школу. Люди, наверное, даже не знали, кто он. Он всегда молчал и прятался за волосами или за капюшоном, если выдавался холодный денек, когда можно было надеть худи. Или никто просто не хотел связываться с ним. От него были лишь одни проблемы. Он слышал ото всех постоянно и, собственно, не сомневался. Если бы это было замечание лишь от пары человек, – конечно, но ведь нет. Это не случайно, что он не нравился никому. На это была причина. Он пока не знал какая, но был рад, по крайней мере, что сегодня никто не пытался его словить до начала уроков.  
Сорок третий кабинет был распахнут настежь. О, ему повезло! Самая добрая учительница… Мисс Эм, хотя ее и звали Мэрилин, но она не любила свое имя, помахала ему рукой. Он скромно кивнул и быстро приземлился на свободное место в конце класса. Звонок прозвенел в ту же секунду. Келлин не любил математику, но вполне справлялся с ней. Главное было ничего не пропускать. Он с великой скоростью открыл тетрадь с прошлого года и начал новую запись. Его почерк изменился. Стал более размашистым, что бы это ни значило.  
Время пролетело быстро. Просто Эм не любила лить воду, так что ему не хотелось спать. Хотя сосредотачиваться было сложно. Келлин начал задумываться о том, чтобы все-таки сглотнуть перед следующим уроком те две таблеточки аддерола, которые в него пытался запихать Джим. Они бы точно заставили его сконцентрироваться на главном. Он вышел из кабинета, направляясь к ближайшему диспенсеру с водой, но кто-то остановил его. Очень недружелюбно.  
– Эй! Посмотрите-ка, кто объявился… – он сразу же узнал знакомый прокуренный голос. – Мой любимый голубок.  
Тони. Келлину даже не нужно было поднимать глаза, чтобы проверить, и он не хотел смотреть. Он помнил каждую маленькую черту этого наглого лица. Да и он заметил, как татуированная рука проскользнула мимо его глаз, чтобы остановиться на его горле. Парень прижал его к стене одним движением, заставляя вытянуться во весь рост. Ему стало так больно… Слава Богу, он не успел положить таблетки в рот, иначе бы точно ими поперхнулся.  
Тони ухмыльнулся при виде того, как щеки Келлина начали наливаться кровью, только не красной, скорее, синей. Он стал похожим на протухлый помидор, с дрожащими губами и хлюпающим маленьким носом.  
– Я скучал, – ровным голосом сказал он. – Где ты был? Прошло уже две недели с окончания летних каникул. Думал, мы забудем про тебя? – за его спиной стояла еще пара таких же раздолбаев, но рассмотреть их лица становилось уже слишком сложно. В глазах начало темнеть. Образ Тони тоже стал погружаться в какую-то безмерную темноту, сопровождающуюся бешеным шумом в ушах, словно голову засунули прямо в середину церковной колокольни.  
Келлин не смог ответить ничего, он только издавал шипящие звуки и шевелил губами, по котором ничего нельзя было прочесть. Мимо прошло несколько человек, однако никто не обратил внимания. Работка непыльная. Он молчал. Тони потянул его за горло выше, так что ноги оторвались он пола.  
– Ну, не молчи, Келлин. Нам же так интересно!  
Наконец он ослабил хватку, бросая свою жертву задыхаться. Келлин кинулся на пол, схватившись за собственную шею. Из него вырывался гортанный кашель, такой болезненный, будто он откашливал воду после тщетной попытки утопиться. Тони сел на корточки радом с ним и схватил Келлина за волосы, ударяя головой об стену. Его лицо все горело от злости.  
– Мы не закончили с тобой. Если ты думаешь, что сможешь сбежать, педик, то ты крупно ошибаешься. Это наш последний год вместе, и я собираюсь преподать тебе парочку очень полезных жизненных уроков, – просипел он прямо над ухом Келлина, пока тот все никак не мог остановиться кашлять и ловить ртом воздух. Его, кажется, начинало тошнить, либо от резкого удара головой о твердую поверхность, либо от этой отдышки. На глазах начали проявляться крупные соленые капельки. – О-о-о… – парировал Тони, – наша Белоснежка плачет.  
Келлин вырвался у него из рук и резко попятился назад, как вдруг кто-то пнул его в спину. Он свернулся калачиком на полу и сделал новый жадный глоток воздуха. Удар в почки только усугубил состояние. Он не слышал ничего, кроме себя, хотя, кажется, кто-то там наверху смеялся. Он чувствовал, что мексиканец все еще был рядом. От него падала черная тень, покрывающая его тело холодом, и от него пахло дурью. Это все не говоря уже о странной энергии, парящей в воздухе каждый раз, когда он был близко. От всех этих увесистых насильников отходил один и тот же гнилой душок, такой привычный Келлину. Только с такими людьми жизнь его и связывала.  
– Отвали от меня, – наконец прошипел он, заставляя Тони ухмыльнуться.  
– Я даже не трогаю тебя, придурок, – Тони пнул его ногой в живот.  
Келлин снова весь скрючился, стискивая зубы. Он знал, что его сейчас стошнит, он был просто уверен. В этот момент Тони отстранился. Похоже, кто-то из учителей должен был пройти мимо. Келлин все еще чувствовал на себе осуждающий взгляд.  
– До скорого, Белоснежка. Лучше не попадайся мне на глаза, если не хочешь встрепки, – сказал он напоследок, прежде чем уйти.  
Келлин еще несколько минут не вставал. Он услышал, как прозвенел звонок, но так и остался лежать на месте. Никто уже не проходил мимо, все сидели на лекциях. Из некоторых кабинетов доносились какие-то невнятные крики и говор, но он просто не мог встать. Его прожигало изнутри это ужасное ощущение. Повсюду боль, в каждой его клеточке. Живот изнывал от пинков, а горло до сих пор хрипело. Он вдыхал с усилием, словно через трубку, как будто на шее появилась дыра. Но все это было не сравнить с тем количеством напряжения, которое разрывало его череп. Он не стал сдерживаться, хотя, просто не смог. Слезы заструились по щекам.

_Зачем? Зачем я, блять, снова сюда пришел? ___

__Он ударил кулаком о пол и резко поднялся с места. Нечего было лежать здесь. Нужно было хотя бы добраться до туалета.  
Парень добежал до места назначения, все еще в слезах, открыл кран и достал таблетки. Он несколько секунд пристально смотрел на себя в зеркало, затем весь скорчился от некого внутреннего отвращения к этому до смерти надоевшего ему выражения лица, такого страдальческого и идиотского. Он махом закинул таблетки в рот и начал черпать воду из крана в попытках их запить. Он глотал и глотал грязную воду, которая по вкусу была стальной и тяжелой от странного осадка. Несколько капель попали ему в нос, заставляя снова закашляться и расплакаться сильнее. Келлин оставил воду течь, затем упал на пол. Ему хотелось забиться в уголок и сдохнуть. Вся комната вертелась и пульсировала, и таяла, как сгустившаяся масса акварельных красок, расплавившаяся от его горячих слез. Он не успевал вытирать их, наматывая рукава вокруг тонких запястий. Он все плакал и плакал, и чертовы мысли тоже смешивались в кашу, так что ничего ясного из них он вынести не мог. В голову било, будто градом, одними и теми же повторяющимися фразами. Они сжимали его глотку еще пуще того, как сжимал ее Тони, а в животе совсем не осталось места для сокращения диафрагмы. Он трясся. От жара ему хотелось облиться ледяной водой, но в то же время спрятаться под одеялом. Это всегда его успокаивало: прятаться под одеялом было так… чудесно. В детстве, когда его бил отец, он всегда мог предугадать беду, и он заранее прятался в своей комнате, хлопнув дверью и накрывшись тяжелой тканью с головы до ног. Одиночество и темнота его успокаивали. Он знал об этом. Он знал, что позволил себе слишком сильно расплакаться. Ему нужно было успокоиться.  
Келлин сомкнул глаза, из-под век которых все еще катились слезы.  
– Ничего, – шептал он, – ничего, ничего, все скоро закончится, все скоро закончится…  
Паническая атака завершалась медленно. Время потеряло смысл. Только полностью придя в себя, Келлин поднялся с холодного пола, который помогал ему не взорваться от пекла, и выключил воду в раковине. Звук воды тоже его успокаивал. Но прошло уже черт знает сколько уроков. Ему нужно было возвращаться назад, иначе он бы мог получить не только от Тони, но и директора.  
В последний раз посмотрев на себя, Келлин вышел из туалета. К счастью, его никто не бил по лицу. Он вытащил еще немного таблеток из кармана и сглотнул всухую. Отлично, может, все еще можно было исправить.  
Остальные уроки прошли очень быстро. Затем был обед. Келлин не стал есть, у него до сих пор ужасно крутилo в животе, поэтому он просто вышел закурить на улицу. Никто обычно в это время не ходил по улице. Где-то вдалеке кто-то играл в баскетбол, но это было нудное зрелище, не достойное его внимания. После этого снова были уроки. День подходил к концу. После последнего звонка Келлин вырвался на улицу и смело направился к воротам через свое любимое место, где он всегда курил. Ветер бил в лицо очень сильно, его сразу же начало морозить. Он сделал заметку, что завтра стоило бы надеть что-нибудь потеплее.  
– Эй, Белоснежка!  
Келлин оторопел, словно его ударили кирпичом по голове. Это был Тони? Опять?  
– Блять! – шепотом воскликнул он.  
Келлин тут же ринулся бежать в другую сторону, но явно сделал ошибку. Последнее, что он успел увидеть из-за угла школьного здания, — это как какой-то человек вышел на улицу и остановился у главной двери. Боже, как же ему хотелось закричать, но он знал, что это только пуще разозлит тех, кто готовился сейчас напасть на него. Он столько раз просил людей помочь ему, но они никогда не отзывались. Он знал, что пробовать сейчас было бы глупо. Его глаза продолжали держаться за образ незнакомца вдалеке. Его было практически не видно: темнота уже ложилась на город, да и от деревьев возле входа толку не было. Они закрывали невысокий, стройный силуэт парня с длинными волосами, который, кажется, листал тетрадь или книгу. Нет, он был таким же, как и сам Келлин. Против этих парней ему было бы не устоять.  
Тони схватил парня за руку и потащил за угол.  
– Я, вроде бы, предупреждал тебя… – сказал он.  
Келлин попытался отбиться, отпинаться, но эти жалкие брыкания только раззадорили Тони и его друзей. Они схватили его за обе руки, пока главный ставил подножку. Келлин всем весом повалился вниз, ощущая резкое давление в плечах и груди. Боже, зря он это затеял. Ему стоило просто подождать, пока им наскучит играть с его тушей. Притвориться мертвым, как это обычно советуют на телепрограммах про дикую природу. На этот раз Тони не ограничивался пинками в живот. Немного поиздевавшись над своей жертвой, он наклонился над Келлином и принялся избивать его по лицу.  
– Сука, тебе самому от себя не противно? – спросил он. – Если бы ты попался моим братьям в Таско, – он произнес с очень явным испанским акцентом, – они бы убили тебя. Можешь считать, тебе повезло с нами… – усмехнулся он. – Никто бы тебя не жалел, как мы. И правильно…  
Келлин отхватил еще один тяжелый удар в лицо. У Тони на пальце, кажется, было железное кольцо, от которого его удары становились еще более невыносимыми. Келлину казалось, будто Тони насквозь дробит его кость кулаками, словно мнет глину. С каждым новым толчком его голова откидывалась назад все сильнее, он перестал понимать, что происходило вокруг. Вдруг он почувствовал некоторый жар на губах, а затем влагу. Что-то капало на рубашку, и, похоже, это была его кровь. Он на секунду приоткрыл глаза, снова наполняющиеся слезами, и увидел, что весь кулак Тони уже был измазан алой жидкостью. Несколько посторонних человек продолжали держать его ноги, прижимая к холодному асфальту. Келлину пришлось запрокинуть голову назад. Тот человек вдалеке, которого он увидел прежде, чем Тони принялся за избиение, кажется, все еще стоял, но не замечал происходящего. Он был так близко, но одновременно так далеко…  
– Знаешь, мы тут без тебя очень скучали. Ты не принес нам никакого подарочка? Это было бы очень некрасиво с твоей стороны, не думаешь?  
Несколько человек накинулись на него и начали лапать, как будто проверяли на оружие. Они нашли кое-что получше, однако. Тони стягивал с него одежду. Это было унизительно. Сначала рубашка, потом майка, которую он просто разорвал на нем.  
– Как мило… – прошипел парень при виде татуировки. – Где ты наскреб денег на этот портак?  
– Насосал, – выкрикнул кто-то противным голосом.  
Все начали дико смеяться. Эти звуки скорее походили на крики бешеных обезьян, чем людей. Следующим шагом Тони было начать стягивать с Келлина штаны.  
– Может, и здесь что-нибудь набил?  
– Как раз проверим, кто он за шавка! – снова выкрикнул кто-то. Тони засмеялся.  
– Эй! Черт… Смотрите, парни…  
Движение приостановилось на несколько секунд. Кто-то выудил из кармана джинсов пакет с кокаином, за который Келл сегодня так преданно отрабатывал.  
– Откуда у тебя это? – Тони вырвал у друга находку и буквально ткнул в лицо парню. – Отвечай, Белоснежка.  
Келлин только нервно поерзал, пытаясь выбраться, но тяжелая рука Тони ему помешала.  
– Отвечай, иначе пойдешь домой в чем твоя сука тебя родила, идиот!  
Он еле как отодрал голову от бордюра, на котором лежал, и плюнул мимо лица Тони, к сожалению, смесью крови вперемешку со слюной. В отместку на это Тони только расхохотался.  
– Он трахается за наркотики, разве не ясно? – голос исходил из пасти некого толстолобого белого парня, который сжимал одну ногу Келлина и выглядел омерзительно потным от этого.  
– У него, должно быть, ничего уже там не работает от того, сколько дури он принимает.  
Тони поднялся с земли, плюнув в отместку. Он, в отличие от Келлина, попал прямо в цель. Щека побитого парня намокла, заставив всех присутствующих улыбнуться.  
– Ты прав, – сказал мексиканец. – Эту тварь нельзя заставить работать, – он бросил осуждающий взгляд на Келлина. – Он ни на что не способен.  
Он отошел в сторону, зазывая своих дружков подняться тоже. Они лениво встали со своих мест и, еще несколько раз пнув Келлина в бок, начали расходиться. Парень все еще лежал, даже не смея шевельнуться. Ему никогда в жизни не было так больно. Даже когда он в первый раз переспал с Джимом, ему не было так мерзко от произошедшего. Сейчас же все словно перевернулось. Тони никогда на него раньше так не кидался. Похоже, он не шутил насчет последнего года. Он хочет запомниться Келлину. Или хочет его убить, медленно и безжалостно. Правда он совсем не рассчитывает силу в таком случае. Пережить еще два семестра в этом ритме – невозможно. Неужели он заслуживает такой смерти? Если бы он был хорошим человеком, разве бы это все происходило с ним?  
Внезапно небо разразилось громом. На тело парня начал капать дождь, и пускай он любил дожди, сейчас это все было очень не вовремя. Крошечные капельки при падении обжигали его кожу непомерной болью. Ему хотелось кричать. Кричать так громко, чтобы все услышали, чтобы им всем стало страшно так же, как и ему. Он не мог понять, насколько сильно его лицо было разбито, сколько кожи порвано, потому что повсюду растекалось одно огромное и неразрывное пятно боли. Жгло абсолютно каждый сантиметр его тела. И лютым жаром, и холодом, ломившим спину. А в глазах все было мутно. Он еле как заставил себя подняться и сесть, облокотившись на стену школы. Никого не было рядом. Ему бы стоило поторопиться, если он хотел успеть вообще выбраться из этой дыры. Келлин проверил карманы. Ничего. Все пусто. Украли деньги, дозы, даже чертовы сигареты. Он суетливо нацепил на себя рубашку обратно и закутался в ней, как в теплом домашнем пледике. Правда, дома у него ничего подобного не было. Он знал, что возвращаться сейчас туда было не лучшей идеей. Единственный, кто готов был его принять, был Джим. Келлин зарыл пальцы в мокрых волосах и нервно потянул за локоны.  
– Все будет хорошо, все будет хорошо… – попытался он утешить себя.  
Он достал телефон из сумки, которую забыл положить обратно в шкаф. Возможно, если бы он задержался ради этого в школе хотя бы на парочку минут, Тони бы не настиг его. Может быть, может быть… Черт!  
– Ало? – через несколько гудков ответил знакомый голос. – Келлс?  
Келлин не смог удержаться и в ту же секунду расплакался прямо в трубку. Это было так странно. Джиму ведь было все равно, он это осознавал, но что ему оставалось?  
– Забери меня отсюда, пожалуйста… – выговорил он. Келлин знал, что диктовать адрес было лишним. Джим порой следил за ним. Проследит и сейчас.  
Он просто бросил трубку и прижал намокший клочок разорванной майки к окровавленной щеке. Капли дождя текли по его распухшим скулам вместе со слезами, он плакал навзрыд еще несколько минут, пока боль не начала растворяться. Потом он направился к железным воротам. Он пересек их и присел на траву в ожидании машины. Джим не заставил себя долго ждать._ _


End file.
